mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat XII
'''Mortal Kombat XII '''is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, which is scheduled for release on March 12, 2021 in North America. Mortal Kombat XII is a sequel to Mortal Kombat XI developed by Netherrealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the 12th main installment in the main series and will be released in March 2021 for PlayStation 5, Xbox Two, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, iOS, Android, PC Like the previous game, Mortal Kombat XII will feature the previous fighting mechanics with a new online mode called 'One to 100', a mode where one player faces off against 100 players on King of the Hill with special mystery buffs or debuffs. Story Raiden was defeated by Nightcrow and he was purified of the evil that corrupted him in MK X. Sindel turned to the good side to join Odaria. Two years later with the fall of Liu Kang and Kitana that were restored by Nightcrow, Sareena is the queen of the underworld and she make a peace agreement with Plan-Land, Outworld, Edenia & Ramse. But a new threat arises, Odaria is the queen of Edenia. Rules of fair kingdom as Rain, Kitana and Sindel are no longer threats to her power, Anubis rules the kingdom of Ramses, but will now join forces again, this time against Onaga. The Dragon King Onaga resurrected, he will corrupt and dominate the realms again, with Mileena as hsi main servant. Now everyone should unite against the dragon king. Noob Saibot back after finding the remains Cyrax Cyber-Lin Kuei, he reprograms Cyrax and they serve Onaga. Onaga seizes the Reptile body after this break the egg in which he was arrested and again. He will conquer the worlds. The Neatherealm oni conquest lead by Moloch and Drahmin's bands of demons rampage, trying to fight off the king as well. All kingdoms must now fear Onaga. For the king Dragon returned. Characters Many characters from MK XI, MK X and MK 9 returns, with some brand new characters. It is scheduled for 37 characters. The characters listed in the game are: * Quan Chi * Cassie Cage * Baraka * Ashrah * Takeda Takahashi * Jacqui Briggs * Kitana * Kung Jin * Maki * Sareena * Odaria * Anubis * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Fujin * Erron Black * Raiden * Mileena * Liu Kang * Frost * Flame * Nightcrow * Richard Stryker * Dylan Jacob * Tak/Ferra * Noob/Cyrax * Jade * Hotaru * Hydro * Tasia * Tanya * Tremor * Skarlet * Shinnok * Catalina Saibot * Vapor * Sindel * Ermac New Characters *Yaretzi - A female Osh-Tekk and a great warrior. He was apprenticed to Kotal Kahn in the past. Knowing the death of his old Master, decides to act in the government of Outworld with the new Empress Maki. She is Neutral. *Sally - Princess of the Elves, she is of Edenia, her kingdom is attacked by Onaga and Baraka who was resurrected by him, the Tarkatans invade Elf Realm and fight against the Elves. But they are strong and can repel the Tarkatan force of their kingdom. Elves have telekinetic powers like Ermac and Kenshi. They join forces with Edenia, Ramse, and Plane-Lande to fight Onaga. She is good! *Marilyn - A criminal belongs to the Red Dragon Clan, she is sister of Kenshi, she leads the clan in place of the late dead Mavado, Hsu Hao and Daegon, she wants to keep the clan glory and continue Daegon's mission! She is good!!! *Oncom - Leader of the Troll people, they are Onaga's servant and are at your service, along with Mileena, Hotaru, Noob-Cyrax and Marilyn !!! The trolls are cruel and evil as their leader! He is bad!!! Kotal khan by mohrigancosplay-d8wgosr.jpg|Yaretzi, The Warrior Osh-Tekk and Kotal Kahn's Sister 01d65011958812d10b27b8d8a74ec4dd.jpg|Sally, Princess Efl ab5337a0748d9b4f3adf53bc932e833a.jpg|Marilyb, The Red Dragon Member and Kenshi's Sister. 876fba37019f0b3430c70dc81de65683.jpg|Oncom, The King Troll Bosses * Hotaru(Sub-Boss 1) * Noob/Cyrax(Sub-Boss 2) * Oncom (Sub Boss 3) * Onaga (Final Boss) Variations Baraka-Mighty brute, Alpha Male, Bladed Ninja Guest Characters * Freddy Krueger - Returning from MK 9, this time having his original appearance from Wes Craven's original 'Elm Street' movie. He appears in Kombat Pack 1. He is voiced by Jackie Earle Haley. * Michael Myers - Myers is a Guest character from the movie series 'Halloween' with his default appearance based on his original movie. He appears in Kombat Pack 1 * Jason Voorhees - Returning from MKXL, this time he is having his original design (with the hockey mask). He appears in Kombat Pack 1. *Leatherface - Returning from MKXL, this he is having his original design. He appears in Kombat Pack 1. DLC Characters Pre-Order Bonus: Kung Lao * Taven - Kombat Pack 1 * Nightwolf - Kombat Pack 1 * Daegon - Kombat Pack 1 * Kano - Kombat Pack 1 * Johnny Cage - Kombat Pack 2 * Sonya Blade - Kombat Pack 2 * Kenshi - Kombat Pack 2 * Jax- Kombat Pack 2 * Sektor - Kombat Pack 3 * Smoke - Kombat Pack 3 * Nitara - Kombat Pack 3 * Rain - Kombat Pack 3 * Li Mei - Kombat Pack 4 * Mokap - Kombat Pack 4 * Reptile - Kombat Pack 4 * Kabal - Kombat Pack 4 * Stryker - Kombat Pack 5 * Havik - Kombat Pack 5 * Shang Tsung - Kombat Pack 5 * Shao Kahn - Kombat Pack 5 * Kintaro - Kombat Pack 5 * Kobra - Kombat Pack 5 Category:Mortal Kombat XII Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox one Category:PC Category:IOS 3D Games Category:Android Games Category:Netherealms Studios Category:Warner Bros Games Category:MK XII